In certain scenarios, resolution of incident tickets includes performing actions on devices or systems. For example, the actions may include modifying proxy settings, installing software, updating software, or the like. In order to perform the actions, an agent requires remote access to the devices for a specific time duration.
The existing methods configure the access to the devices manually. Also, the existing methods fail to provide information in advance about software applications or system applications in the devices which are required to be accessed for resolution of the incident ticket. Moreover, a privilege level at which the access is to be provided or duration of time for which access is to be provided for resolution of the incident ticket is not known in advance. Therefore, the existing methods provide the access to the devices to respective agents in a pre-configured and fixed manner.
Due to static configuration of access to the devices, multiple security issues may arise as the access is provided to the device rather than providing access to specific software applications or system applications in the device. In addition, an agent assigned for the resolution of the incident ticket may be provided access at a higher security privilege than required resulting in security or confidentiality breach. As the access is provided for complete or -pre-configured duration of time, the agent may be given access for an extra time than required for the resolution of the incident ticket. On the other hand, if the resolution of the incident ticket requires additional time, then the agent may be denied access permissions during the resolution, thereby causing delay in the resolution of the incident ticket.